


All I Want For Christmas

by Little_Eagle74



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to an old childhood Christmas song (All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth) through in Thorin Oakenshield let simmer while reading Archives and this is what you get. No apologies. This is also my first post so please be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> If you read one of my later posts this song is in it but it’s not a male Bilbo singing it but a female Bella.

All I Want For Christmas as Song by Bilbo Baggins Thorin Oakenshield Style:

Everybody pauses and stares at me  
Thorin Oakenshield is gone you see  
I don’t know who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
Is my Thorin Oakenshield,  
Thorin Oakenshield,  
See my Thorin Oakenshield!

Gee, if I could only  
Have my Thorin Oakenshield,  
Then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."  
It seems so long since I could say,  
“Thorin Oakenshield has a nice day!”  
Gosg oh gee, how happy I’d be,  
If I could only say (Thorin Oakenshield)

All I want for Christmas  
Is my Thorin Oakenshield,  
Thorin Oakenshield,  
See my Thorin Oakenshield!

Gee, if I could only  
Have my Thorin Oakenshield,  
Then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."


End file.
